


A crown of gold.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Medieval - Fandom, Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Marvel Norse Lore, Medieval Medicine, Poor Loki, Warning: Loki, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This day, the next, a hundred years, it’s nothing! It’s a heartbeat. You’ll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you." - Loki.<br/>~~~~~~~<br/>When he utters that line I can't be the only one who thought he'd been there first and once it rattled round my head I thought it shed a little light on his contempt of midgardians.<br/>The first outing of my ofc was in my story 'The horned God.' This is young Loki before his wives and countless lovers. I hate making him sad and broken, thankfully I'm writing happier, dirtier, naughtier adventures for him but this one is not one of them. I'm sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A crown of gold.

"It cannot be..."  
His slender fingers reach for the cloth binding, sickly sweet herbs permeate the air as he gently unravels the material.  
Her eyelashes are darker still against the paleness of her soft skin, Loki feels the weight of something unknown building within him. She looks to be sleeping here on the stone ledge surrounded by more of her mortal kind. Loki pulls the cloth from around her head causing her thick wavy hair to spill out, how many times had he been covered by this hair as she had leant over him claiming his lips? Two sunrises ago they had lain in her bed while she told him of her work, how much it had meant to her assisting these women with her medicines and knowledge; some of which he had given her. She was loved and respected by all who had know her.  
None had loved her as much as he.

He had loved her from the first time he'd laid eyes on her. He who was sly and full of mischief rendered helpless by a midgardian maid. Her sweet open face and honesty had wound it's way into his heart and made him feel whole.  
Of course he knew the All-Father wouldn't approve and in the two days gone he had managed to obtain the golden apple off Idunn to present to May but she had succumbed to a fevered sickness. A cosmic joke indeed..  
"I am sorry for your loss my Lord."  
Loki looks up towards a young boy stood holding a torch, he knows who this child is. Cederic Wellwynn, heir to this stately pile and his bastard Lokison.  
" My mother is inconsolable."  
The boy looks so lost and small yet trying to appear like a man before his years.  
"You are Loki are you not? May oft spoke of you...she told me to never tell mother mind." his lips quirk into a small smile at the thought of the memory.  
"She did?" Loki asks.  
"Aye. She spoke of you.." The sentence hung unfinished.

Loki looks upon her face as the boy steps closer. "Your name was the last word upon her lips." his little face awash with grief suddenly and he moves in beside Loki bending to press a kiss on her forehead. "My mother stayed with her, they tried all they could but it was mercifully swift."  
Loki feels the cool tears pricking at his eyes, his breath comes in a gulp. "I shouldn't be here. If father finds out he'll not be best pleased."  
'If only you knew.' thinks Loki looking sadly at his half midgardian son.  
"Are you a good boy?" asks Loki.  
"Nay for I am sneaking about here despite being forbidden." he replies. Loki almost smiles, this child is so much like him. "Mother says I'm mischievous...May used to say that. Her nickname for me was Master Mischief."  
'How like her.' Loki thinks sorrowfully.

Loki draws the apple out of his pocket. "Did May tell you I'm a magician?"  
The boy nods.  
"See this apple? It's has magical properties. A sliver can heal anyone close to death, a quarter ensures a long healthy life, half and you are guaranteed a life longer than five men and the entire apple means you would live as long as the gods themselves."  
He passes it to the boy who looks amazed. "Take it."  
"Thank you my lord."  
"Keep it safe, use it wisely."  
He nods solemnly inspecting the golden apple "I will, I give you my word."  
"I will be taking May with me. Run along child..have a care."  
Cederic turns and glances at May one last time.  
"Farewell Loki! " he calls out and then he is gone leaving Loki alone once more.

Frigga was the first one to sense something was badly wrong with Loki. He hadn't showed up for any of his duties or meals, some of her books where missing and since learning how to cloak his activities from Heimdall he'd been lost to her for a while. She suspected it was a woman for he was of age now and if the maids chattering was anything to go by no different from his brother in that respect. She made up her mind to enter his rooms later when Odin and Thor were preoccupied.

She was unprepared for the sight that greeted her. Her son appeared a dishevelled mess surrounded by potion bottles, her books and enchantment items. He's so engrossed in his task he doesn't notice her. She let's her eyes roam the room before settling on the woman wrapped in his cloak. "Loki?" she speaks softly. He peers up and in that moment gone is her son, the baby Odin entrusted to her care. He had needed her then and he needed her now.  
"Oh Mother.."  
She hugs him to her, this clever yet broken son of hers and rocks him like he was no more than a child.

"You must know of a way." he pleads to Frigga. She soothes him taking the potion out of his hand.  
"Loki you know there is nothing more we can do, all of the magic in the nine will not bring her back. Would that I could do this for you my child." she cups his face and wants nothing more than to fix this for him. "She is not Aesir, she is beyond our repair now."  
The foolish boy had to fall for a mortal, well he wouldn't be the first or last in the nine realms to do that. "Darling boy I won't say a word about this but we must put her to rest before your Father catches wind of this, do you understand?"  
Loki did indeed understand. His father wouldn't be as understanding as his mother over this, he would punish him for taking the apples and punish him for sneaking to Midgard and if he knew about his child as well..  
"Mother..I have a son.."  
Frigga froze. "Tell me."  
The whole sorry tale of Loki hearing the prayers and slipping down to Midgard tumbled out of his lips. Vain boy!  
"You pretended to be cernunnos? Good..at least that removes suspicion off you but Loki to father a child.." she falls silent thinking of Loki's true parentage and something akin to panic rises inside her "..is he healthy?" she wants to ask more but refuses to arouse suspicion.  
"A fine boy. He's the image of me." Frigga kisses his forehead "I must see him even if I remain hidden but your father must never know. This is something we never repeat unless we are alone."  
Loki nods in agreement. "As for your Lady, she deserves better than this. We will lay her to rest. I shall cloak us and use my most trusted. Tonight, be ready."  
She leaves him in his rooms.

Loki nestles beside May's body. She has long departed to a place he can't follow but he hopes wherever she rests she knows how he loved her. He would hold her within him till he drew his last and hopefully be reunited with her in some place where none could ever reach them. She would've been his wife, the mother of his children. How could so much happen in such a short space of time? All his plans thwarted in the blink of an eye leaving him hollowed and pained. "You had to leave me alone." He whispers softly.  
Never again would he love one such as May. That was one vow Loki Odinson never broke, never again did he allow himself to care for a mortal the same way he had for May. Their fragility only caused him anger and contempt. 

"We will lay her to rest here."  
Loki stood under the largest ash tree in the royal gardens with his mother and her two most trusted maids. A movement from Frigga caused the soil to turn over leaving a hole large enough to place May within. Loki choked the sentiment down, his Mother had chosen well for May.  
The maids went to lift her but Loki halts them and kneels down before May. They all watch as he gently places a thin golden floral crown upon her head and gives her a final kiss upon her cheek. He stands and gives the signal for them to continue, they lay her respectfully in the ground and Frigga reaches for her sons hand to steady him.  
She will rest with his cape as her blanket and the crown he had planned to surprise her with after giving her the apple. He would've married her before they all knew. He was crafty to enough to realise once he had done this his Father wouldn't make him break his vows for he was of the old ways of honour and tradition.  
Frigga wills the soil to cover May and soon the area looks untouched. "Leave us." She commands her maids and they dutifully depart.

She wasn't prepared for the roar of anguish that burst forth from Loki as he fell to his knees, grabbing at the ground. Some dark primal scream of rage that broke her heart for him. She holds him again shushing him, wanting to take away all of his pain. Frigga knows this wound will never heal fully and words will not ease the storm within him. All she can do is be there and love him for in his own way he would always need her more than Thor but her love for them was equal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone from the lowliest of servants to the highest ranking guard spoke of Loki's change in character. Gone was he of the mischief replaced by a stern and occasionally cruel Prince. His loss had hardened his heart and left him estranged from his friends and Thor bewildered as to why he hid away.  
Every night he could be found under the ash tree, none would dare approach him.

**Author's Note:**

> I should add that Loki gives Cederic the apple as a way of warding death off his son. I would hope he'd use it.


End file.
